Meant to Be Spin-Off: Surprise Book
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [Only read if you've read Meant to Be.] The pi'illos find 'Meant to Be' and read it before giving it to Dreambert and Bedsmith, hilarity ensues.


**This was the second place request: Pi'illo Island finds 'Meant to Be' and reads it. MVF then comes to the island for a pleasant vacation to only be beaten up by everyone.**

**This was a pain to write but I hope everyone laughs.**

* * *

There are very deep regions to the Pi'illo Castle library, such books are even known to have ancient pi'illo writing on the sides of the text.

Over the years these books have been protected as much as the island's people, until nearly half of the collection was aged during the petrifaction period. Now half of the library was restocked with new additions for all ages and species.

One of our famous book enthusiasts was running around the exterior of the castle with a new book in his arms.

"Huff…finally!" the Pi'illoper ran happily. "The new book from my favorite author came out! I can't believe she finally went into publishing!"

He then went into dream land, "I just love her ideas. They always give me such fluffy feels that make me feel like I'm dying!"

Sudden a loose stone in the walkway made him trip and let his new book fly out of his grasp. It then landed near the bushes, the blue hardcover blending in with the dark shadows.

He got back up and rubbed his head, "Ow…that hurt."

Pi'illoper looked around, "Oh where did it go?! I paid ten dollars plus twenty in shipping!"

A regular pink pi'illo was passing by, trying to avoid the crazy beanian. She spotted the book and glanced at the cover, it read 'Meant to Be' in neat lettering.

The pi'illo then picked it up in curiosity and flipped through the pages, she skimmed through the pages before blushing madly. She closed the book and looked around, the Pi'illoper was busy looking in the opposite direction.

Without another word she head straight toward her friends in Mushrise Park.

In just thirty minutes the book was brought to the castle, straight to Prince Dreambert. The said prince was busy reading over a file about costs and spending for new housing developments over in Wakeport.

"Prince!" a group of regular, blue, Deco, Master, and Mega Pi'illos ran up to him with a blue hardcover book in the pink pi'illos' hands.

He looked up, surprised at the crowd, "What is it?"

"This thing!" an angry blue pi'illo snatched the book away and handed it to him.

Dreambert closed the folder and took the book, he looked at the cover, "Is this a romance themed story?"

"Yes," Mega Crush sweated.

"Just read it!" a Deco Pi'illo looked threatening.

Dreambert opened it and skimmed the first page of written fiction, "I'm sick?"

"Keep reading!" a male pink pi'illo laughed.

"BEDSMITH?!" the prince had turned the page and was currently on the third.

"He got to that part," one pi'illo whispered to the other.

Chapter two came into the fray with a disgruntled Dreambert making weird noises that his people had never heard from him before.

By the next chapter, a few pi'illos had taken Bedsmith from Sumnom Woods and had dragged him to the castle.

"LET GO OF BEDSMITH THIS INSTANT!" he protested as he was dragged by his shoulders by Mega Phil.

"Uh…" the giant pi'illo brought him into the room, "you might want to read this."

He let go of the bed maker and Bedsmith instantly stood up, "What has gotten into you?!"

Bedsmith then saw the group with a flushed Dreambert as he began chapter four. "What was I dragged into?"

A Pi'illo Master came over to him, "Darealm found this book from the Pi'illoper that has you and Prince Dreambert in it."

Bedsmith was curious, "Can Bedsmith read?"

Dreambert then suddenly dropped the book after reading chapter four and ran away back to his room.

"Oh no, we scared him away." another pink pi'illo picked up the book. "Here you go Bedsmith."

He took the book and read it, blushing around the time he got to chapter three, "It's well written."

Chapter three made him blink awkwardly so he had to take a break, "Where's Prince Dreambert?"

Eldream stormed in, "Can somebody please tell me why our prince is refusing to come out of his room?!"

Bedsmith dropped the book, "Be right back!" He then quickly ran in the direction the elderly pi'illo just came from.

A Deco Pi'illo picked it up and handed it to Eldream, "Here, this might clear things up."

He took it and read it from front to back in just twenty minutes before looking up with a dazed look on his face, "What did I just read?"

Bedsmith came back into the room with an aggravated Dreambert, "I brought the prince!"

"I need to finish that book," he stated and took it from Eldreams' hands.

"So does Bedsmith!" he peered over the prince's shoulder. Dreambert let him finish chapter four before they both started on the fifth section, the two had to remember to breathe as they finished it.

Chapter six was okay but the bed maker made embarrassed noises and kept squirming when they finished. The next chapter was actually quite the awkward one between the two and the next two was made with confused noises and weird hand signals.

Chapter ten was spent with Bedsmith laughing and rolling on the ground as Dreambert just stared at the pages. The next one was very weird as the two of them made uneasy faces and continued to stare at the text.

Dreambert threw the book across the room at chapter twelve with an awkward Bedsmith rolling again with tears in his eyes. The bed maker picked the book back up and giggled as he read the sappy final chapter.

"Let's burn it!" Bedsmith laughed in hot tears of embarrassment as a few others agreed with him.

"Who the heck is the author?" Dreambert breathed.

Another Deco Pi'illo picked it up, "It says in tiny text at the back about these three initials 'MVF'."

"Can't we ask Pi'illoper?" asked Eldream.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

Broque then walked into the room and saw the scene, "What haz happened in here?"

"Do you know a person that goes by the initials 'MVF'?" a blue pi'illo asked.

"Hm," the block thought, "if I remember correctly, we have a rezerved room for zomeone who has zigned with ze identity."

"Who?" Dreambert asked.

Broque waved his arms in fright, "I don't know! But zey may be arriving at ze Blimport zoon!"

"Let's go!" Dreambert commanded his group. "We must seek an audience with this person!"

Immediately, everyone but the head of staff, headed out of Pi'illo Castle and down to the western docks.

Down at the Pi'illo Blimport, an auburn haired girl wearing stuffy clothes stepped out of a freshly landed blimp.

"So this is Pi'illo Island?" she looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful."

She picked up her red suitcase and walked down the rows of blimps, looking for the exit.

"I can finally get away from that stuffy town," she thought aloud about Rougueport, her hometown. "Hopefully no one whom I've never met will be here."

In case you were wondering, this is the author 'MVF' of the hit fiction that she totally was not supposed to write 'Meant to Be'. She escaped her hometown for a vacation in a nice exotic land so she could relax from writing.

"I hope I don't run into the prince or Bedsmith, " she wished dearly, for it was one of the faults of being a fiction writer: letting the characters in your story read your work.

A large crowd of pi'illos were swamping around the port, asking about whether they have heard of the author 'MVF'.

One regular pink came up to her, "Excuse me? Have you ever heard of the fiction writer MVF?"

She looked down, "Yes, in fact I am her."

The pi'illo blinked, "For real? Like in the flesh?"

MVF sweated, "Yes?"

She turned around and shouted, "Hey! It's MVF! I've found her!"

All the pi'illos that had came from the castle turned in the two's direction and stared at MVF before screaming and running towards her.

She instantly sweated, "Whelp! It's been fun! But I better get checked-in!" MVF gathered her case in her arms before running in the castle's direction.

What a grand vacation this was going to be for her.

* * *

**The next one coming is the de-aged Dreambert prompt, but hopefully plan b gets updated first before I post that.**

**See you all tomorrow!**


End file.
